Akodo
Akodo was the son of the Sun goddess Amaterasu and the Moon god Onnotangu and was the Kami who founded the Lion Clan. Akodo was a great warrior, perhaps the greatest among the Kami in sheer physical power and dauntless courage. But if Akodo had a weakness, it was his terrible temper and bloodthirsty wrath. Akodo met an honorable death when he saved the Emerald Empire from an invasion by the vicious humanoid Tsuno at the Battle of Seikitsu Pass in the year 99. Appearance and Demeanor Akodo was a tall, powerfully-built man who rejected the teachings of Shinsei and lived his entire life serving another, the Emperor of Rokugan. Way of the Lion sidebar, p. 63 Eaten by his father His father Onnotangu hunted his children down. Bayushi fell first, and enraged, Akodo charged, only to be devoured himself, the second to be consumed. Way of the Unicorn, p. 21 Founding Rokugan As soon as the Children of the Sun and the Moon touched the soil of the Mortal Realm, they ceased being divine. While they were still not truly mortal men, they were also no longer gods. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part I They soon set off from Seppun Hill in order to explore and understand this mortal world they had fallen into, to return five years later. Imperial Histories, p. 11 Tournament of the Kami The Kami realized that the mortals of the world to which they fell needed guidance and organization that only they could provide. Hantei looked out and saw the people of Rokugan as children who should be taught the wisdom required to flourish. The Kami realized they were just the ones for the task. The siblings organized a tournament, and the victor would become the ruler of the new-formed Emerald Empire of Rokugan and of his or her other siblings and their mortal followers. Akodo defeated Doji in the Tournament of the Kami, after carefully studying her techniques. In the final battle, Akodo faced Hantei, and almost killed his brother before the sunlight reflecting from Hantei's sword shone in Akodo's eyes. Akodo was shocked by what he had nearly done, and realized then that Hantei could have defeated him at any time, but was not willing to shed his brother's blood. Akodo then kneeled to Hantei, who became the first Emperor of Rokugan. Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf When the Last Akodo Falls Because Hantei spared Akodo, Akodo swore to his brother that he and his family would serve him. Togashi, watching the battle from a distance, whispered: "When the last Akodo falls, so falls the last Hantei." Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 19 This forewarning was instrumental during the events in the 12th century. Founding of the Lion Clan As the other Kami searched for followers among the people of what would become Rokugan, Akodo stood alone, saying, "I do not look for men to follow me. I look for men worthy to stand by my side." For nearly three years Akodo wandered the newborn Empire, challenging each mortal who came to him hoping to join his cause, yet none were worthy in his eyes. Each year he would return to the Emperor's palace alone, saying, "I do not seek them. They must seek me." Way of the Lion, p. 16 Followers Ikoma In the year 12 Imperial Histories, p. 14 Akodo was seeking followers and arrived to a geisha house, where a samurai called Ikoma was in. The Kami was quickly angered by the old man, who boasted he had never been bested and even called Akodo "boy". Ikoma began to explain how he had gained many scars, battling ogres, Bog Hags, lost an eye to a Kakita Duelist, and so many more. With each scar, the old man told another story to Akodo. The Kami was so impressed that he eventually declined to fight Ikoma, so he retained his self-imposed title as 'the strongest man in the world'. Way of the Lion, pp. 38-39 Ikoma became Akodo's karo, advisor, historian, judge, and his closest friend. Akodo called him "Migite", which meant Right Hand. Way of the Lion sidebar, p. 66 Lady Matsu Akodo's clan slowly grew, his troops led by Ikoma and Kitsu -- yet Akodo was not yet satisfied, for Lady Matsu, perhaps the greatest mortal warrior in Rokugan, had still not come to be tested by his blade. He eventually sought her out in the year 15 and challenged her, but she initially refused. When she finally assented, their battle was said to have shaken the earth and sky. Akodo asked for her hand in marriage several times, but she always rejected him. Way of the Lion, p. 17 The War Against Fu Leng One-eye In the year 35, Imperial Histories, p. 16 during the First War of Rokugan, the War Against Fu Leng, Akodo lost the use of his left eye after the acrid black blood of an oni he was fighting splashed into his face. This earned him the moniker of Akodo One-Eye. Way of the Lion, p. 5 He was no longer able to take the field and Akodo's troops were led by Matsu. Way of the Lion, p. 35 Shinsei When Shinsei spoke with the Emperor, Akodo had stood behind Hantei, frowning. Finally Akodo spit on the ground, turned and walked away. Hantei stood, angry that his brother had insulted the Little Master, requesting an explanation. Way of the Lion, p. 28 Akodo ordered the Tao would not enter any Lion dojo, but Hantei reversed his order, so a copy of Tao was included in every Lion dojo. Akodo decreed that the Lion Clan should never open their copy of the Tao, the teachings of Shinsei, but that they should dedicate themselves to Bushido instead. Way of the Lion, p. 29 Indeed, each Lion dojo, had a copy of the Tao that had remained sealed. The pursuit or attainment of Enlightenment was rare among the Lion, as they favored to study Bushido over the Tao. Test of Enlightenment Rescuing his wife During the war his pregnant wife Nisiko was sequestered at an outpost that had been besieged by the forces of the Shadowlands. Akodo went and engaged, gaining time for the arrival of Crab reinforcements, which eventually were ambushed. Akodo led his forces through the oni and undead, arriving to Nisiko's side. They fled chased by ogres and demons, and took refuge in a house where the River of the Drowned Merchant and the Way of the Elements met. Nisiko had a son there, Akodo's heir, and all of them departed, while Kitsu and three of his children sacrificing themselves to cover their Lord's way. Way of the Lion, pp. 17-19 The place would become Shinden Shorai, the Temple of the Future, a sacred place and favored for all the Lion mothers who used to came there to have their children. Way of the Lion, pp. 114-115 Confronting Fu Leng Akodo later wounded Fu Leng in battle, but refused to finish him as he believed that a child of Heaven should not murder his brother, no matter his crimes. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Akodo refused to wield that sword again and broke it after the war. Broken Sword of the Lion (Dawn of the Empire Title) Gathering Thunder At the height of the conflict, the armies of Fu Leng had pushed the defending forces of the Crab back slowly. None of the Kami were willing to confront their mad brother, and defeat seemed inevitable until a wise man named Shinsei appeared. He revealed that a small group of individuals could infiltrate the Shadowlands and defeat Fu Leng, but they would have to be mortals. Hantei, grievously wounded from a recent battle, declared that one individual from each clan be sent to join in this endeavour. Akodo was about to put forth Ikoma Jujinin, the eldest son of Ikoma, as the Lion's candidate but was interrupted by Matsu who took the position instead. Akodo did not say farewell to Matsu, and did not watch her leave for the last time. Shinsei assembled the remaining Seven Thunders personally, and joined them on the quest to defeat the Ninth Kami. Day of Thunder The Seven Thunders and Shinsei made their way deep into the Shadowlands, where they found Fu Leng and defeated him. The cost was heavy, as only Shinsei and Shosuro survived the fight. They fled north, with the First Oni and many other creatures pursuing. The timely intervention of Shiba allowed Shinsei and Shosuro to reach Rokugan once more, but at the expense of Shiba's life. Fu Leng had been defeated, but at a very high cost to the Emerald Empire. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf The Kitsu In the year 44 Imperial Histories, p. 17 believing the Lion-like kitsu to be a threat to Rokugan, Akodo lead two dozen of his warriors into the mountains to exterminate them. His forces slew many, and the last few remaining kitsu made their final stand in a hidden valley. After grappling with the largest one, Akodo was thrown to the ground, but the creature spared his life. Thanks to one of his followers, Akodo Mirotai, Akodo realized that the creatures were intelligent and meant no harm to the people of Rokugan. Akodo claimed that they were the last of the kitsu, transformed by Amaterasu into human form. The men swore their fealty to Akodo, and took his daughters as their wives. Way of the Lion, p. 44 Each of them received an Akodo Dagger. Prayers and Treasures, p. 133 He pledged to make amends to the creatures, which eventually resulted in the creation of the Kitsu family, the shugenjas of the Lion Clan. The Death of Akodo As the Ikoma Libraries and Hall of Ancestors were being built, they were unexpectedly attacked by the savage humanoid Tsuno in 99. Akodo confronted the army in Seikitsu Pass, and just as the battle seemed lost Akodo called out to his mother, the Lady Sun, Amaterasu. Akodo's mighty roar collapsed the pass on himself and the foul Tsuno. During the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness, the Lying Darkness claimed responsibility for the death of Akodo at the Battle of Seikitsu Pass, but this has never been proven. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 10 Way of the Lion, pp. 32-33 Togashi, standing with Hitomi, made these accusations to the Lord Moon, Onnotangu, prior to the duel between them that decided the War in the Heavens in 1132. War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee Legacy Leadership Akodo wrote a treatise on war called, simply, Leadership, which became the most-read book on the military arts in Rokugani culture. Way of the Lion, p. 26 In the year 55 he presented the treatise to the Emperor Hantei Genji and the Lion Clan. Bayushi noted that a canny general would either never reveal such hard-won wisdom, or share only lesser insights with outsiders, but Akodo did not reply. Imperial Histories 2, p. 33 It could be found in most dojos throughout Rokugan. Akodo also laid down the tenets of Bushido, the code of honor and of life to which nearly all samurai strive to adhere. L5R 4th Edition, pp. 44-46 Akodo's Military Innovations Akodo introduced the Path of Akodo, the concept of marching in unison, Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 58 the Taiko Drums, the Sashimono, and the Hata, among others. Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 60 Akodo's No-Dachi The sword of Akodo, Akodo's No-Dachi, was lost when he died. It was eventually found by the Tsuno. Season of the Shadowlands Akodo's Grave The Tsuno attacked both the Hall of Ancestors and Kitsu Tombs in 1159 in their searches. They discovered Akodo's Grave and recovered the remains of the great Kami. Honor's Grave, by Shawn Carman Akodo's Shrine Akodo's Shrine was built by the Lion Clan as a monument to honor their patron Kami. Akodo's Shrine (Promotional title) External Links * Akodo (Dawn of the Empire) * Akodo Sensei (Spirit Wars) Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Kami Category:Tengoku